Grim Adventures of SpongeBob: The Endgame of Endgames
by JrNitro24
Summary: A dimension falling apart! A mysterious creature is set to destroy every universe in existence, while shape-shifting to look like SpongeBob as it destroys Endsville. Billy and Mandy manage to escape, and return to Bikini Bottom to get answers. Will friends become enemies? Or is there more to this final chapter in the trilogy than meets the eye?
1. Beginning of the End

**The Grim Adventures of SpongeBob 3: The Endgame of Endgames**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the End**

* * *

We begin our story in Endsville, where Billy and Mandy are sleeping at the break of dawn. They've taken quite a break since their last big adventure. This was their first chance to really kick back, and live a normal life with each other. Eventually, Mandy's alarm went off, waking her up. Billy, on the other hand, wasn't moved. Mandy slapped him awake.

**Billy: **AH! I'm awake! I'm awake!

**Mandy: **C'mon, Billy. We gotta meet Grim in the Underworld.

**Billy: **Do we have to? Why is this a thing every year?

**Mandy: **They just want us to confirm he's still our best friend, or in our case, humble servant. Besides, it won't even take that long. Now, get some clothes on and let's go. We'll be late.

Obeying Mandy's orders, Billy found a shirt and a pair of jeans to wear. Running down the stairs, he tripped over his untied shoes, and landed right on top of Mandy.

**Billy: **Ow… Uh… Sorry, Mandy.

**Mandy: **(Sigh) You're lucky I love you, or I wouldn't allow this to happen. Now, get off me.

Quickly, Billy shot back up.

**Mandy: **Okay, Grim. We're ready.

**Grim: **Well, at least someone is. Let's get this over with.

With a swing of his scythe, Grim teleported himself and the kids to the Underworld. There, they were greeted by Judge Roy Spleen.

**Judge: **Oh, good. You're here. Alright, the sooner we get this done, the better. Mandy, do you still want Grim to be your best friend forever?

**Mandy: **Yes, I do.

**Judge: **Grim, do you have any complaints?

**Grim: **No, mon. No complaints.

**Judge: **Very well. The contract has been renewed for another year. This meeting is adjourned. Good day.

**Mandy: **Like I said, Billy. In and out. Now for that dinner you promised me.

**Billy: **Huh? Oh, right. Grim, can you send us back?

**Grim: **Sure ting, Billy. Hold hands now.

In the blink of an eye, Billy and Mandy were back home.

**Billy: -Yawn- **Can we go back to bed now?

**Mandy: **No. We have other things planned for today. Remember? Go-karting? Movie? Dinner?

**Billy: **… Say what?

**Mandy: **Billy, I swear to God, if you forgot about…

Just then, a huge explosion interrupted her, causing a major riot in the streets.

**Billy: **What was that?

**Mandy: **Not another one of these again… Today, of all days!

They went outside to see two shadowy figures that looked exactly like their underwater friends.

**Mandy: **I knew there was something untrustworthy about that sponge. He's gonna make waste here. C'mon, Billy. We gotta move.

The figures immediately destroyed everything. The only way Billy and Mandy escaped was through a portal that sent them back to the Rift. With one final snap, Endsville disintegrated, along with the rest of their home world.

**Mandy: **I can't believe they would do such a thing.

**Billy: **They destroyed our parents, our homes, Grim…

**Mandy: **Everything.

**Billy: **At least we still have each other.

**Mandy: **We need to find a way back to Bikini Bottom, so we can get to the bottom of this. But how? No Grim, no supernatural portal. Guess we'll have to find our own way.

**Billy: **Mandy, over here!

**Mandy: **Good work, Billy. You amount to something after all. Come on. This place gives me the creeps.

They jumped into the portal, landing in Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, the shadow figure morphed back into his standard form.

**?: **Yes, I've eliminated one universe. And now, to find another. I know just where to go. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

_WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS CREATURE THAT IS ABLE TO MORPH INTO WHOMEVER HE CHOOSES? WILL HE DESTROY MORE UNIVERSES? WILL BILLY AND MANDY SOLVE THE PROBLEM? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! __**DISCLAIMER: **__ALL RIGHTS TO BILLY & MANDY AND SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS FANFICTION PAYS TRIBUTE TO STEPHEN HILLENBURG. READ ON, NITRO CLAN!_


	2. The Search Is On

**Chapter 2: The Search Is On**

* * *

They made it to Bikini Bottom, neither SpongeBob nor Patrick anywhere.

**Mandy: **Okay, where to go…?

**Billy: **Maybe we should go up to SpongeBob's house.

**Mandy: **We don't know where he lives.

**Billy: **Sure, we do. In that pineapple.

**Mandy: **How do you know?

**Billy: **I watched the show.

**Mandy: **That makes sense. Alright, let's roll.

They made their way over to SpongeBob's house. Mandy started banging on the door.

**Mandy: **Open up, Sponge! You're not hiding from this one! … Hey! Answer this damn door already! … OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!

**Billy: **Mandy, stop! He must not be home.

**Mandy: **Bullshit! He's in there, and he knows what he's done!

**Billy: **He has a job. He's not here. He would've answered the door by now. Please, calm down. Let's figure something else out.

**Mandy: **(Slow inhale, then exhale) Fine. I trust you. Let's look around and see if we can find anybody who knows what's going on.

**Billy: **What about Squidward?

**Mandy: **Pssh… Like he's gonna help us. Let's see… (Snaps fingers) AHA! Follow me.

**Billy: **Where are we going?

**Mandy: **SpongeBob has a friend who knows everything. She might be able to help us out. But first, we need to find where she lives.

Billy and Mandy searched everywhere, but they couldn't find their destination. They decided to roll into town. They asked everyone around, but to no avail. Until they finally talked to a giant lobster named Larry, who knew exactly what they were trying to do. So, he told them where this person was. They thanked Larry afterwards, and ran over to where they were told to go. As they left, a dark cloud filled the entire town.

* * *

_WHAT IS THIS DARK CLOUD SURROUNDING BIKINI BOTTOM? DOES THIS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE DESTRUCTION OF ENDSVILLE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ ON, NITRO CLAN!_


	3. The Mysterious Figure

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Figure**

* * *

Back at the Rift stood the Creeper. There, he was sitting in a throne with his creation: The shadowy figure that can shapeshift into anything. They were looking over downtown Bikini Bottom.

**?: **This looks like a perfect place to destroy down to the ground, and then even further down.

**Creeper: **Yes, but we must be mindful of what universes we destroy. Some may hold valuable possessions. Take for example the Kids Next Door Moonbase. Plenty of resources available at our disposal, and we have all the means to conquer it to acquire said resources. This town, however, has nothing of value. Destroy it as you see fit, my creation, or should I call you… Nergal Jr.

**Nergal Jr: **Yes, master.

The shadow figure Creeper created was Nergal Jr, who wants to avenge his father by eliminating every universe, and therefore Billy and Mandy. Junior would do anything to get rid of them, even if that meant being possessed by Creeper. When he found out Billy and Mandy were the cause of Nergal's disappearance, he swore to destroy them both, regardless of whether or not he and Billy are related. He made it his lifelong goal to put an end to them. Creeper wants everyone dead, and so does Junior.

**Creeper: **Leave nothing behind. We still have a lot of work to do.

**Nergal Jr: **Yes, master. I will destroy everything!

Junior entered Bikini Bottom, and went to work right away.

**Nergal Jr: **This universe will soon be destroyed, along with all the others! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

_WILL NERGAL JR FINALLY HAVE HIS VENGEANCE? CAN BILLY AND MANDY FIGURE OUT WHAT'S GOING ON? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ ON, NITRO CLAN!_


	4. Trouble Downtown

**Chapter 4: Trouble Downtown**

* * *

Junior began to make waste of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Patrick came out and saw what happened.

**SpongeBob: **What's going on, Patrick?

**Patrick: **It's horrible. These two floating objects that look like Billy and Mandy are destroying the town.

**SpongeBob: **Billy and Mandy? Why would they wanna destroy Bikini Bottom?

**Patrick: **I don't know, but we better go talk to Sandy.

**SpongeBob: **Good idea. I think they spotted us. Let's book it, Pat.

As they ran away from the destruction, they could see Junior's waste ripping the fabric of the universe apart. Junior did away with downtown in a matter of seconds.

**Junior: **This is too easy. Master, shall we destroy this world now?

**Creeper: **In due time, my boy. You've done a fantastic enough job for now. We'll let nature take its course for this one. You've damaged the fabric of the universe enough for it to collapse on itself. Now, let's go get that moonbase.

**Junior: **Yes, master.

They warped themselves to the KND moonbase. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick were running as fast as they could to Sandy's treedome, but their "enemies" were heading there too.

**Billy: **Is that it over there?

**Mandy: **Yes. Larry said it was a tree under a glass dome. Let's go, Billy.

Billy and Mandy found the dome. They were getting one step closer to figuring out what is going on, and why SpongeBob and Patrick would destroy Endsville.

* * *

_WILL BILLY AND MANDY FIND OUT THE TRUTH? HAVE THEY BEEN USED? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ ON, NITRO CLAN!_


	5. Uncovering the Secrets

**Chapter 5: Uncovering the Secrets**

* * *

Billy and Mandy found the waterproof dome that was sealed off, allowing land creatures to breathe inside. Brushing that away, they head inside. They are immediately greeted by a talking squirrel.

**Mandy:** Hey. Are you Sandy?

**Sandy:** That's me. What's your name?

**Mandy:** Mandy.

**Sandy:** Well, fancy that. And who are you?

Billy was drooling at his current sight. Mandy slapped him back into reality.

**Billy:** OW! Oh, I'm Billy.

**Sandy:** Howdy, Billy. My name is Sandy Cheeks. What are y'all looking at?

**Mandy:** I apologize. See, this is my boyfriend, and he's an idiot.

**Sandy:** Guess opposites attract, huh?

**Mandy:** Yeah, -polar- opposites.

Billy fell on the ground, still mesmerized by what he saw.

**Mandy:** Billy, just remember who your real girlfriend is. **-Turning to Sandy-** So, we're here because your friends, SpongeBob and Patrick, caused an apocalypse in our universe. That universe is no longer in existence.

**Sandy:** What makes you think SpongeBob and Patrick would do something like that?

**Mandy:** I saw their figures through the smoke. One was square, the other was a star.

**Sandy:** Hmm, that still doesn't seem right. Let me fire up some gizmos in the back. C'mon, I'll show you.

**Billy:** Yes, ma'am!

**Mandy:** Billy! Knock it off!

**Billy:** What? You jealous?

**Mandy:** No, you're drooling over a damn squirrel. Stop it.

**Sandy:** I'm sorry if I'm causing any disturbance.

**Mandy:** It's alright. Billy just needs a constant reminder that his girlfriend is STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO HER!

**Billy:** OK, OK, I'm sorry. Do you wanna kiss?

**Mandy:** Whatever.

They gave each other a soft kiss that lasted not even half a second.

**Sandy:** Well, now that y'all settled that, follow me.

**Mandy:** I'm watching you, hot stuff.

**Billy:** And I'm enjoying every second of it, babycakes.

Sandy led Billy and Mandy to her lab, where she turned everything on. There, they started to put together why the universes were being destroyed.

**Sandy: **Hmm, this looks interesting. According to this device, some strange alien-like creature from a place called The Rift, was created with only one purpose; Destroying multiple universes while disguised as someone from that universe.

**Mandy: **But who would create such a being?

**Sandy: **It's said that a green time-traveler created this thing.

**Billy: **Green?

**Mandy: **Time-traveler? Who do we know that travels through time and is green?

**Billy: **There was one guy who was green and worked for Boogey.

**Mandy: **Creeper? There's no way.

**Billy: **Well, he did invent a time-traveling belt.

**Mandy: **You're right. So, what do we do to prevent this thing from destroying more universes?

**Sandy: **That part is unknown. I'll have to do more research.

**SpongeBob: **Sandy, it's horrible! Bikini Bottom is…

SpongeBob and Patrick barged in, seeing Billy and Mandy as they came in.

**SpongeBob: **It's you!

**Mandy: **Look who's talking, square-head!

* * *

_SPONGEBOB AND MANDY ARE NOW FURIOUS. WHAT WILL SANDY DO TO TELL THEM IT WASN'T EITHER ONE OF THEM? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ ON, NITRO CLAN!_


	6. Internal Conflict

**Chapter 6: Internal Conflict**

* * *

Mandy and SpongeBob looked ready to tear each other's heads off.

**SpongeBob: **Sandy, why are you helping them?

**Patrick: **Yeah. They're gonna destroy us all!

**Billy: **Why does everybody feel the need to make that reference?

**Patrick: **What reference?

**Mandy: **Enough! You should never jump to conclusions, sponge. Your friend Sandy explained everything. It wasn't us. Nor was it you who destroyed our universe. It was some shape-shifting phantom created by one of our enemies. Although, if you still wanna challenge me, feel free.

**SpongeBob: **So, nobody did anything?

**Patrick: **Wait. How was that thing able to look like us?

**Sandy: **Shape-shifting, Patrick. Something that SpongeBob can do, cause he's a sponge.

**SpongeBob: **Yeah. Watch.

SpongeBob morphed into a yellow Billy.

**Billy: **Hey. He looks like me.

**Mandy: **Wait. Why didn't you do that during that stealth mission at the Chum Bucket?

**SpongeBob: **I uh… Forgot I could do that.

**Mandy: **Well, now that everything got cleared up, we need to figure out how we can put a stop to this.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. They looked outside to see the rest of the world was falling apart.

**Sandy: **Quick! Get in that portal!

**SpongeBob: **What about you, Sandy?

**Sandy: **Don't worry about me! Just go! Move!

**SpongeBob: **But Sandy…

**Mandy: **SpongeBob, we have no time! Come on! We're going to The Rift!

SpongeBob was eventually grabbed by Patrick. Everybody found themselves back in the Rift, wondering what to do next. SpongeBob looked over, a little depressed.

**SpongeBob: **Sandy…

**Patrick: **Hey, don't let it eat you up, buddy. Once we fix everything, you'll be able to see her again.

**Mandy: **Patrick's right. It's like you told me. She'll be back home waiting for you.

**SpongeBob: **Hey. I did say that. Thanks, Mandy. You too, Patrick. Now, let's get our homes back.

They had one slight setback… There was nowhere to go. Now what?

* * *

_THE TRUTH HAS BEEN REVEALED AND EVERYONE IS FRIENDS AGAIN, BUT WHAT DO THEY DO NOW INSIDE THE RIFT? AND HOW WILL THEY STOP THIS PHANTOM CREATURE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ ON, NITRO CLAN!_


	7. Looking For Answers

**Chapter 7: Looking For Answers**

* * *

**Mandy: **I admire your optimism, SpongeBob, but there is no real dimension to travel to, let alone the one Creeper and that thing are in right now.

**Billy: **What do we do?

**Patrick: **Let's call Poofy Armageddon.

**SpongeBob: **You mean Puffy AmiYumi?

**Mandy: **No go, fellas. Look.

They all turn around to see what Mandy was pointing at. It was a visual of Ami and Yumi lifeless, hanging against the wall, tied by their wrists. It was the most hideous sight of display.

**SpongeBob: **Dear Neptune…

**Patrick: **Pssh… I've slept like that before. It's actually comfortable.

It goes away, and everyone turns to face Patrick.

**Patrick: **What? I happen to find that position soothing.

**Mandy: **Uh, Patrick? They weren't… sleeping. They're… Oh, boy… They are… Dead…

**Patrick: **What? That can't be… But… But… they… I thought…

**SpongeBob: **The sad thing is that more and more people are ending up like them unless we find a way to stop this terror.

**Mandy: **SpongeBob's right, Patrick. We have to find a way out.

**Billy: **Uh, I think I might've found something that can help us build portals to other dimensions. It says, "Insert Destination." I assume we can use this to get to where we need to be, right?

**Mandy: **Billy, this is huge! Let's use it to go to Townsville.

**-Static-**

**Mandy: **Shit. What about Dexter's Lab?

**-Static-**

**Mandy: **Madame Foster's?

**-Static-**

**SpongeBob: **Retroville?

**-Static-**

**Patrick: **Dimmsdale?

**-Static-**

**Billy: **Stormalong Harbor?

**-Static-**

**Mandy: **There's no way they wiped out every universe ever. Search every single one.

Billy searched every universe, and each one was blank, blank, blank.

**Mandy: **Alright, let's think. What haven't we tried yet?

**Patrick: **Going home?

**Mandy: **We can't, Pinhead.

**Patrick: **Hey, how are you calling Pinhead?

**Billy: **Yeah, I thought that was my nickname.

**Mandy: **(Annoyed Sigh) Forget about that, okay!? Focus, guys! Search for the KND Moonbase or some shit.

Suddenly, a portal opened, and the moonbase was still there, but it was different.

**SpongeBob: **Uh, does the moonbase usually look like that?

**Mandy: **No, but we know where they are now. Let's roll!

**Patrick: **Aye aye, captain!

* * *

_THE REALM OF EXISTENCE KNOWN AS THE RIFT IS THE ONLY UNIVERSE LEFT, EXCEPT FOR THE KIDS NEXT DOOR MOONBASE. ONE PROBLEM: CREEPER AND NERGAL JR HAVE ALREADY TAKEN IT OVER, BUT WHY DID THEY LEAVE THE UNIVERSE AS IS? IS THERE MORE TO THIS DEVIOUS PLAN THAN MEETS THE EYE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ ON, NITRO CLAN!_


	8. Operation Creeper

**Chapter 8: Operation Creeper**

* * *

They made it to the Kids Next Door Moonbase. There is just one problem: They were on the other side of the moon.

**SpongeBob: **So, where's the base?

**Mandy: **Must be on the other side.

**Patrick: **Hey, if we're in space, how can there be…?

As he was saying that, he started running out of breath.

**Billy: **He's choking.

**Mandy: **That's why you never mention logic in a cartoon. Now we gotta find space helmets somewhere.

**Billy: **There's some helmets down there.

Billy pointed to a cave that once housed four space travelers who were on a survival mission, but they ran out of food and air. Mandy grabbed them and started handing them out.

**Mandy: **Everybody put these on. Let's hope Patrick doesn't blab about logic again.

**Patrick: **Sorry.

**Mandy: **Let's move!

**SpongeBob: **Hey, Billy?

**Billy: **Yeah, SpongeBob?

**SpongeBob: **How did you survive that giant explosion from when we fought Plankton and Nergal?

**Billy: **Well, it was weird. First thing I remember, Nergal grabbed my leg as I was struggling to get out, cause I'm not the greatest runner. Anyway, after that, the whole place just started to collapse on itself. Then, BOOM! The place exploded. I thought for sure I was toast. But suddenly, I woke up after the explosion, and I was in Mandy's living room. I don't know how it happened. My only guess is that the self-destruction caused a supernatural portal that warped us all back to where we came from. Then again, I never heard much from Nergal after that. Maybe he's still mad that he lost. Or maybe I lost all contact with him along with the rest of my family.

**Mandy: **Wait, what?

**Billy: **Why do you think I moved in? My parents left when they found out about you and me. It was mostly my mom's decision more than my dad's.

**Mandy: **You never told me that.

**Billy: **That's because I was too embarrassed.

**Mandy: **Why? You don't have to feel ashamed, Pinhead. I would've welcomed you regardless of the situation.

**Billy: **Thanks, Mandy.

**Patrick: **Uh, you guys?

They turn to see what Patrick was pointing towards. It was the secret entrance to the moonbase, one not even Creeper knew about.

**Mandy: **Jackpot! Let's hit it!

They head inside, finding a dimly-lit room. In it, they found chambers holding many beloved cartoon characters.

**SpongeBob: **Oh my gosh! Patrick, they're sucking the life right out of these poor, innocent people.

**Mandy: **Including the Kids Next Door. That means we're on our own. We'll have to figure something out, and fast.

**Billy: **This looks promising.

Billy went over and grabbed a pair of machine guns.

**Mandy: **I find it awfully convenient how there's just an assorted bin of machine guns left down here. This doesn't make any sense.

**Billy: **Who cares? Just grab one and let's go!

**Patrick: **But which way do we go?

**SpongeBob: **Guys, over here! This door might lead us somewhere.

They opened the door. It was a hallway filled with Junior's troops.

**Mandy: **Ok, everyone. Follow my lead!

* * *

_WITH HUNDREDS OF SOLDIERS SURROUNDING OUR HEROES, WILL THEY BE ABLE TO DEFEND THEM ALL? OR IS THIS THE END OF THE LINE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ ON, NITRO CLAN!_


	9. Familiar Faces

**Chapter 9: Familiar Faces**

* * *

Within moments, the troops marched in. Billy, Mandy, SpongeBob, and Patrick did all they could do, with the weapons and ammunition they had, to defend the horde. The battle lasted for a little over five minutes. Nobody sustained any major damage; just a grazing bullet here, and a couple of cuts there, but nothing too serious. They used the time they got to heal, and get ready for a possible second wave. And sure enough, it hit. They got up and started firing again, hitting everybody and barely missing any. This time, there were more troops, it lasted for ten minutes, and nobody received any cuts or bruises. They were able to escape. As they made their way up the fortress, nothing could prepare them for what was about to happen next. They were halted by a possessed Grim Reaper, who was carrying a much more powerful scythe.

**Mandy: **I was afraid we'd run into you.

**Dark Grim: **When I left you, I was but the learner. Now, I am the master.

**Mandy: **Only a master of failure. Alright, gang. Just stay close to me.

**Dark Grim: **Good. The closer you are, the easier it'll be to reap you all. Once I do, you'll forever be in our army of slaves.

**Mandy: **In your dreams. Billy, now!

**Billy: **Hey, Grim! Feast your eyes on this! Behold, the duck of embarrassment!

**Dark Grim: **Seriously?

Suddenly, the duck started blowing raspberries and doing all kinds of embarrassing things.

**SpongeBob: **Ew… Grim may need a new pair of pants after that one. Ugh…

**Patrick: **I had that same problem yesterday after I ate a burrito.

**Dark Grim: **Ugh, this stupid duck. I will kill you!

Grim tried to swing his scythe at the duck, but the duck just would not go away. Grim got so mad to the point where the creature possessing Grim eventually left his body, revealing who's been causing all this chaos.

**Patrick: **Hey, it's a little Nergal.

**Mandy: **That's because it's his son, Nergal Jr.

**Nergal Jr: **I hate that duck!

**Grim: **You ain't kidding, mon.

**Nergal Jr: **This isn't over, Mandy! I'll avenge my father!

**Mandy: **Your father was alive, Junior. Or at least he was until you destroyed our universe.

**Nergal Jr: **Yo-You're lying.

**Mandy: **It's the truth.

**Billy: **When he, Plankton and I were brought to The Rift, I followed him back to our world, and we made amends.

**Nergal Jr: **Shut up!

**Billy: **You gotta believe me, Junior. If he were here, he would've told you that. You must accept the fact that YOU are the one who murdered your father.

**Nergal Jr: **No… That's not true… That's impossible!

**Billy: **Assert your feelings. You know it's true.

**Nergal Jr: **NOOOOOO! I couldn't have… He was alive. I felt it!

**Mandy: **Enough with the Star Wars references. If you want any consolation, Junior, we can reunite you with him. Just say the word.

**Nergal Jr: **I don't understand. Creeper told me…

**Billy: **Creeper will do anything for power.

**Grim: **Ain't dat the truth.

**Nergal Jr: **Grim, tell Billy that it was him.

**Grim: **I'm afraid he's right, Junior. You killed your father, thinking it was Billy who did it. But he didn't. Besides, do you really tink Billy would have it in him to kill anybody, let alone your father?

**Nergal Jr: **Wow. I never thought of it that way.

**SpongeBob: **You should never jump to conclusions, Junior.

**Nergal Jr: **Thank you, guys. You really helped me put this into perspective.

**Patrick: **That's what friends do.

**Mandy: **You need to get out of here. Grim, take him back to The Rift. You both should rest.

**Grim: **Well, ok. C'mon, Junior.

**Nergal Jr: **I'm sorry, Billy.

**Billy: **No hard feelings, cous. You know I'm a man of forgiveness.

Grim swung his scythe and opened a portal to The Rift. He and Junior left.

**SpongeBob: **So, what do we do now?

**Mandy: **Only one thing to do. Let's move before they spot us again.

**SpongeBob: **How many Star Wars jokes did we make?

**Billy: **Too many.

* * *

_WITH JUNIOR TURNED GOOD AND GRIM BACK FROM THE DEAD (NO PUN INTENDED), THEY RETURN TO THE RIFT, BUT THE MISSION ISN'T OVER YET FOR THE REST OF OUR HEROES. WILL THEY BE ABLE TO DETHRONE CREEPER? OR IS THIS IT FOR ALL KNOWN UNIVERSES? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ ON, NITRO CLAN!_


	10. A Disturbing Discovery

**Chapter 10: A Disturbing Discovery**

* * *

As they continue to search for Creeper, our heroes stumbled into a room they wish they hadn't seen. They came into a room that had a collection of beloved cartoon characters tied to their wrists against the wall, all unconscious, lifeless, unable to break free from their prison.

**SpongeBob: **Oh my gosh! He did it to everyone.

**Mandy: **They all look so… empty.

**Billy: **Listen, everyone. … No breathing. They're not doing anything.

**Creeper: **Soothing, isn't it?

**Mandy: **Creeper.

**Creeper: **If you ask me, it's music to my ears. You're all too late to stop this. Once my plan is in full effect, I will have control of everything and everyone in every single universe known to man. And when I do, no one will stop me, because there won't be anybody who will try. I just need four more entries. You'd fit right in.

**Patrick: **Will there be free food and movies?

**SpongeBob: **Patrick, you won't be able to eat food or watch movies.

**Patrick: **What? I can't have that! This guy's a madman! Madman!

**Creeper: **I'm mad with power! How do you like that?

**Mandy: **That's enough, Creeper! Your time of destroying universes and taking souls from people is up! I'm gonna finish you one way or another!

**Creeper: **We'll see about that. Girls!

In came Ami and Yumi, hypnotized and brainwashed. They started attacking Mandy, causing her to fall back and lose her balance. Ami and Yumi then started to attack the others. Billy fell down barely breathing after taking 20 punches to the stomach. SpongeBob and Patrick took multiple blows before eventually falling. Creeper walked over to Mandy.

**Creeper: **Ironic, isn't it? Looks like this is the end for you.

**Mandy: **I wouldn't count my eggs before they're hatched if I were you. I still have one last thing.

**Creeper: **Oh, yeah? What might that be?

**Mandy: **This! Your belt!

**Creeper: **Wait, what? But how?

**Mandy: **I have my ways. We all know how powerless you are without this thing. So, I'm gonna destroy it.

**Creeper: **You can't do that. If you do, you will suffer dire consequences.

**Mandy: **Pssh… Like I'm afraid of you.

She destroyed Creeper's belt. This caused the entire facility to spontaneously combust, creating an all-consuming black hole.

* * *

_WHAT DO OUR HEROES DO NOW? WHO WILL STOP THIS BLACK HOLE FROM CONSUMING EVERYTHING? FIND OUT IN THE EXCITING FINAL CHAPTER FOR THIS EPIC FINAL INSTALLMENT IN THE TRILOGY! READ ON, NITRO CLAN!_


	11. The Ultimate Endgame

**Chapter 11: The Ultimate Endgame**

* * *

**Creeper: **You fools! Destroying my belt causes a chain reaction so massive, it creates a black hole!

**Mandy: **Gee, thanks for telling me!

**SpongeBob: **What do we do now!?

**Creeper: **There is only one way to stop this storm, but at a price! The chosen one must sacrifice themself in order to undo this black hole disaster. But I'm not telling you who it is!

**Mandy: **That's fine. We'll figure it out.

**Creeper: **Wait, what are you doing?

**Mandy: **Ironic, isn't it? Looks like this is the end for you. I'll leave you with the sense of deja vu.

**Creeper: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Billy: **Wow, that was easy, but what do we do about the black hole!?

Mandy looked over to see who the chosen one would be. She looked back at the black hole and gave it one long look. She was scared. There was a deep feeling in her gut, telling her that she was the chosen one, that she needed to jump in order to save the universe. Suddenly, a voice started ringing in SpongeBob's head.

**Deep Voice: **It's you, SpongeBob. You are the one who must save this world and the people. You must join your creator, son. He is calling to you.

**SpongeBob: **I'm the chosen one. I must go. The fate of the universe is at stake.

**Patrick: **SpongeBob, you can't go! I'll have nobody to go jellyfishing with.

**SpongeBob: **I'm sorry, Patrick, but those days are over. Besides, you can always get Squidward.

SpongeBob stands up and walks over to Mandy.

**Mandy: **Are you sure about this, SpongeBob? What about Sandy? She'll be crushed when she finds out what happened to you.

**SpongeBob: **That's a risk I'm willing to take. Tell her she was the best friend I ever had. I'm going in.

**Mandy: **It's been an honor, SpongeBob SquarePants. We'll see you in the next life. Farewell.

* * *

With one final salute to his friends, SpongeBob walked up to the black hole and dove in, causing the entire singularity to explode. With the final blast, everything was restored back to normal, and everyone returned home. Creeper was never seen or heard from again, Grim and Junior returned to Endsville, and unfortunately, The Krusty Krab was missing its greatest fry cook. As a result, the place has been shut down in his tribute. When Billy and Mandy made it back home, they felt sorrow. They were sad they had to say goodbye to their friend. They decided to visit Patrick every now and then just to keep him company.

* * *

**Billy: **That was fun, but sad at the same time.

**Mandy: **Yes. It was a shame that SpongeBob had to do that. Though I can't help but wonder why he wasn't so… scared.

**Billy: **Maybe he was expecting it. His show has been pretty down in the dumps lately.

**Mandy: **No, there's something else to it that is just making me think. I don't know. I might be thinking too hard.

**Billy: **Well, let's go upstairs and give our brains a rest, babycakes.

**Mandy: **For once, I agree with you, pinhead. Let's go.

And with that, their journey was complete. Their story was over. Grim was still stuck with Billy and Mandy for the rest of time. I'm wondering why I'm writing this. I'm gonna go now, before I write too much.

* * *

_WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT. THIS IS MY LAST ONE, AS #1: I WANTED TO MAKE ONE TO PAY TRIBUTE TO STEPHEN HILLENBURG, AND #2: I DON'T WANT TO WRITE THESE UP ANYMORE. THIS DOESN'T MEAN I'M GONNA STOP WRITING FANFICTIONS. THIS ONLY MEANS I'M DONE WRITING FANFICS FOR SPONGEBOB, OR ANYTHING INVOLVING SPONGEBOB. I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I NEVER REALLY LIKED WRITING THESE. THEY WERE KINDA TAKING A TOLL ON ME, HENCE WHY I NEEDED TO TAKE A BREAK AFTER WORKING ON MY CURRENT PROJECT. IT'S BIGGER THAN THIS ONE, THAT MUCH IS CERTAIN. ANYWAY, ENOUGH RAMBLING. I'M GONNA GET GOING. GOTTA GET BACK TO WORK ON THAT OTHER PROJECT I MENTIONED. YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, SHOULD GO OUTSIDE AND DO SOMETHING IN THE SUN. SERIOUSLY, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD USE A TAN._


End file.
